


Can We Meet again?

by Nanasrbf



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: "Apakah kau berjanji akan bertemu lagi?"didedikasikan untuk #SecretValentine2018





	Can We Meet again?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SHINee adalah grup penyanyi pria asal Korea Selatan yang dibentuk oleh S.M. Entertainment pada tahun 2008. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfict ini. 
> 
> btw, maso sekali kakak ini minta yang angst angst :3

Can we meet again?

 

Taemin merenung beberapa hari ini. terlalu banyak hal yang masuk ke dalam pikiran, beragam spekulasi, beragam pendapat, namun berujung satu orang yang sama; Choi Minho. Satu dari sekian alasan kenapa dia masih merenung dalam diam.

 

Kata Kibum, dirinya jatuh cinta. namun Taemin akan mengerang dan protes mengenai hal itu. kemudian akan diam lagi seakan waktu tak lagi penting. sama seperti yang dilakukan kali ini, tepatnya diujung tebing yang mengarah ke pemandangan matahari senja.

 

Angin yang berhembus mulai menerpa wajah, sesekali membelai helaian rambut pirangnya. Baru saja memejamkan mata, Taemin merasakan pergerakan disebelah. Matanya membuka dan menemukan Minho yang kini tersenyum manis sambil minum secangkir kopi. Taemin mengerjapkan mata, mencoba membenarkan seorang Choi Minho benar-benar dihadapannya.

 

“ _Hyung..”_

 

“Kenapa Taemin? Mau kopi?”

 

Taemin menggeleng. Suaranya tercekat diujung lidah, sementara Minho masih meminum kopinya santai. Taemin memandang pahatan sempurna dihadapannya, memuji betapa tanpannya Choi Minho dan—Apa maksudnya memakai kemeja putih digulung seperti itu?

 

“Kudengar kau banyak merenung,” kata Minho memecah suasana hening. Taemin hanya diam, masih menatap Minho tak percaya.

 

“Itu karena _hyung_ , aku banyak merenung.”

 

“Maafkan aku.”

 

Taemin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Minho sambil memperhatikan bulan yang semakin meninggi. Minho mengusap rambut Taemin halus, kemudian mendongak dan memejamkan mata.

 

“Mungkin.. ini yang terakhir—“

 

“Aku tidak mau!”

 

Taemin menatap tajam Minho yang kini sudah menghela nafas lelah. Tangannya mencoba menggapai Taemin, kemudian menepuk bahu yang lebih muda pelan. Kepalanya mendekat; menyatukan kedua dahi dan memejam mata.

 

“Bagaimanapun, entah kau rela atau tidak, kita harus berpisah.”

 

“Kenapa begitu cepat?”

 

“Karena semakin lambat, nanti semakin sulit untuk kita bertemu lagi.”

 

Minho memandang lurus ke mata Taemin yang kini mulai menitikkan air mata. tangannya terangkat dan menghapus yang sudah menjalar di sepanjang pipi. “Bukankah kita akan bertemu lagi? aku berjanji.”

 

“Benarkah?”

 

“Ya!”

 

Minho memasang senyum paling damai yang pernah Taemin lihat. Matanya terpejam, kemudian menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka mata dan mendapati satu gulungan kertas dihadapannya, kemudian Minho yang perlahan menghilang ditelan cahaya yang berhamburan.

 

“ _Mari kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya.”_

 

Karena Taemin yakin, Minho akan menunggunya. dalam hati dia berjanji, di kehidupan selanjutnya dia akan mempertahankan Minho disini. bersamanya.

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan hadiahnya yang telat uwu   
> jaringannya itu loh TTTT


End file.
